


Il Difensore

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: La luce in quel posto era così fredda e innaturale, gli impiegati troppo formali quasi... artificiali? Le vetrate dietro di lui non lasciavano filtrare nulla, erano trasparenti eppure non riusciva a vedere cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte, come se fuori regnasse il buio più assoluto. Come se fossero sospesi nel tempo e, ora che ci faceva caso, non riusciva a individuare l'ingresso. Da dove veniva la gente? Come se ne andava? Perché lui era lì con loro?
Gli sportelli, tuttavia, funzionavano.
[LaviYuu]
[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]





	1. K106

**Author's Note:**

> L'immagine in testa alla storia è un obbligo del contest, doveva in qualche modo essere descritta in uno degli eventi.

* * *

#  **Il Difensore**

* * *

 

##  **Capitolo 1: K106**

 

Il grande schermo a cristalli liquidi mostrava su di sé le opzioni disponibili per accedere ai diversi servizi erogati in quel posto; il giovane davanti a esso lo fissava con aria confusa. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò lo sguardo, esaminando la stanza: che accidenti ci faceva dentro un ufficio postale? Non aveva la minima idea di come fosse giunto lì... un colpo di tosse proveniente da dietro di lui ne interruppe bruscamente i pensieri e il giovane premette un riquadro a caso sul display.

La macchina vibrò e un bigliettino fuoriuscì da una delle fessure sulla destra: numero K106. Cosa doveva farci con quello? Il giovane si spostò al centro dell'ufficio, indietreggiando fino alla parete, per restare in disparte e osservare cosa avrebbero fatto gli altri clienti.

La luce in quel posto era così fredda e innaturale, gli impiegati troppo formali quasi... artificiali? Le vetrate dietro di lui non lasciavano filtrare nulla, erano trasparenti eppure non riusciva a vedere cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte, come se fuori regnasse il buio più assoluto. Come se fossero sospesi nel tempo e, ora che ci faceva caso, non riusciva a individuare l'ingresso. Da dove veniva la gente? Come se ne andava? Perché lui era lì con loro?

Gli sportelli, tuttavia, funzionavano.

– F95 – chiamò un impiegato, e qualcuno s'avvicinò.

Questo lo riportava al quesito principale: cos'era venuto a fare all'ufficio postale? Cercò di sforzarsi di ricordare. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò; un sottile panico s'impadronì di lui quando l'operazione lo fece rendere conto che qualcosa definitivamente non andava. Non ricordava il proprio nome!

Vedeva immagini confuse di posti e situazioni, ma non sapeva assolutamente collocarle o dare nomi ai volti che vi comparivano.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

 

 

– Dottor Edgar, ho bisogno di sapere cosa diavolo è successo. Perché il ragazzo ha picchiato a sangue uno dei suoi compagni d'addestramento? Proclamando, nientemeno, che doveva proteggere il suo migliore amico!

L'uomo, di mezza età, capelli corti brizzolati e un paio di baffetti tronchi che gli conferivano un aspetto sempre stizzito, pose la domanda con un tono estremamente accusatorio, lo sguardo rovente. Un tono che prometteva serie ripercussioni, ove la risposta non gli fosse parsa soddisfacente.

– Lavi... – mormorò, ottenendo che si voltasse subito verso di lui.

– Chi è mai questo Lavi, dottore? – incalzò l'uomo con i baffetti. – Come è entrato in contatto con un Difensore? Dobbiamo...

Il dottor Edgar fece un cenno con la mano, come se volesse dire a quell'uomo tanto sgradevole di aspettare prima di affrontare quel discorso. Questi serrò le labbra, sbuffando con impazienza; il dottore allora sorrise e si chinò su di lui, posando quella stessa mano sul suo petto nudo.

– Va tutto bene, Yuu, le tue ferite stanno già guarendo – lo sentì dire – ora riposa.

Yuu. Il suo nome era Yuu, dunque? Vide che toccava il tubicino che aveva infilato nel braccio; del liquido iniziò a scendere e lui a sentirsi confuso. Il mondo iniziò a fluttuare e le voci attorno a lui si fecero ovattate. Cercò comunque di seguire il discorso, perché era certo lo riguardasse.

– Censore Lvellie, Yuu è il pupillo del Generale Tiedoll – si difese Edgar – e il Generale ha...

Al nome di Tiedoll l'uomo coi baffetti trasalì ed esplose, stroncando la spiegazione del povero dottore sul nascere.

– Tiedoll! Che ha fatto quel folle? – esclamò, agitando in aria un pugno.

– Il Generale ha chiesto che Yuu non fosse sottoposto a condizionamento cerebrale. – rivelò il dottor Edgar, affrontando l'espressione scioccata del Censore. – Vuole crescerlo come fosse un figlio. Non... non ho potuto dire di no.

Il volto del Censore divenne paonazzo per la rabbia.

– Vecchio pazzo! – sibilò fra i denti, afferrando una manica del camice di Edgar e trascinandolo un po' più lontano dal lettino medico. – Questo ragazzino è l'unico sopravvissuto della seconda generazione di cloni! È troppo importante perché vada in giro a fare di testa sua! Ripristini il blocco mentale subito!

Il dottore scosse lentamente la testa, allargando le braccia con gesto impotente.

– Non posso impiantare il chip una volta che il clone è uscito dalla capsula di coltura – spiegò in tono pacato – il cervello, ormai formato, lo rigetterebbe. Sarà sottoposto al condizionamento mentale, vedrà, Censore Lvellie, che funzionerà egregiamente.

Lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta lasciava chiaramente capire che il Censore non credeva affatto all'efficacia del metodo non cibernetico.

– Questo clone è irrimediabilmente compromesso – annunciò solenne – concederò che sia impiegato per dieci anni, poi sarà disattivato.

Disattivato? Intendeva dire che lo avrebbero ucciso, così, senza ragione, alla scadenza del periodo deciso da quell'uomo terribile?

Il dottor Edgar giunse le mani, avvicinandosi; avrebbe supplicato se doveva, strisciato ai piedi di Lvellie se fosse servito a salvare la vita del ragazzo che gli era stato affidato.

– La prego, signor Censore, riconsideri... ha solo nove anni, deve imparare – disse con enfasi – se non ci fossero più incidenti, perché privarsi di lui?

Nove anni... era solo un bambino, quindi? Non riusciva a sollevare la testa per guardarsi, era legato al lettino e si sentiva tanto debole. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era fissare impotente le due figure sfocate che discutevano di lui, del suo destino, finché restava cosciente.

– La decisione è definitiva. – fu l'ultima cosa che sentì. – Potrà presentare un appello quando verrà il momento, se ci saranno i requisiti.

 

 

– Hai bisogno d'aiuto, giovanotto? Stai fissando quel bigliettino da un bel po' di tempo, ormai.

L'aria gli riempì nuovamente i polmoni; fu come se la vita avesse ripreso a scorrere in quel momento, con la voce della persona che s'era rivolta a lui. La luce che l'abbagliava lasciò il posto alle sue mani, che stringevano fra le dita il numero assegnatogli dalla macchina all'ingresso. K106.

Deglutì, un senso di timore che, lentamente, s'insinuava nel suo cuore, e si voltò verso chi gli aveva posto la domanda. Incontrò lo sguardo amichevole di una signora piuttosto anziana, i capelli ormai grigi raccolti in una crocchia e il viso rivolto verso l'alto in attesa della sua risposta.

Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, riconoscendo il posto. Considerato che la nonnina gli arrivava a malapena al torace, era piuttosto evidente che lui non aveva nove anni; non più, almeno. A cosa aveva assistito, esattamente? E dove? O forse la domanda giusta era _quando_?

La donna lo colpì bonariamente sul piede col bastone su cui si appoggiava.

– Io... non so cosa devo fare. – disse infine.

La nonnina gli sorrise, sollevando la mano libera per prendere la sua e avvicinarsela.

– Su, fammi vedere quel numero – comandò – se ti sei distratto potrebbero averti già chiamato.

– V125 – scandì in quel momento uno dei cassieri.

Sentì la stretta sul suo polso farsi più salda, poi la mano che lo stringeva tremare leggermente. La fronte della nonnina si aggrottò e quando sollevò il viso per guardarlo di nuovo la sua espressione si era fatta indecifrabile.

– Non conosco questa lettera – disse, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa per poi riportare l'attenzione sul bigliettino – non posso aiutarti. Perché sei venuto, cosa devi fare?

– Io... non lo so.

A quelle parole la nonnina sollevò un sopracciglio, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul suo bastone.

– Se non sai perché sei qui, allora temo che il tuo numero non uscirà mai – commentò seria – cerca di ricordare in fretta, giovanotto, o aspetterai per sempre.

Un attimo. Era bastato che spostasse lo sguardo sul suo numero e quando aveva voltato la testa per fare alla vecchia signora un'altra domanda, lei non c'era più.

In compenso, su uno degli schermi sospesi sopra le casse per visualizzare le operazioni in corso si attivò un video che catturò subito la sua attenzione.

– Yuu! Yuu, andiamo in città a far baldoria! Da oggi sono ufficialmente uno Storico!

Sgranò gli occhi, perché in esso qualcuno aveva appena chiamato quello che forse era il suo nome e il giovane che aveva risposto aveva chiamato quel qualcuno _Lavi_. Era lui il giovane nel video? Capelli neri lunghi raccolti in una coda alta e occhi scuri... o era l'altro, zazzera rossa corta e ribelle, occhi verdi e un sorriso disarmante sul volto? Non c'erano posti in cui si potesse specchiare per verificarlo ed era strano, perché le vetrate dell'ufficio avrebbero invece dovuto riflettere la sua immagine; ma non lo facevano.

Il giovane dai capelli neri stava per rispondere quando lo schermo emise una luce abbagliante che riempì la stanza.

 

 

– Non dovresti essere qui, l'ultima volta che ti hanno pescato nei quartieri dei Difensori ho dovuto fare a botte per salvarti il culo, ricordi?

_E ho rischiato di essere terminato... probabilmente sono ancora a rischio._

Era lui? Erano ricordi suoi? Il giovane appena entrato era quello con i capelli rossi del video che stava guardando poco prima; oppure aveva solo sognato? Gli sorrideva in un modo così aperto, così terribilmente luminoso, che guardarlo gli faceva un effetto davvero strano.

– Andiamo, Yuu, è stato secoli fa ed eravamo entrambi soltanto dei mocciosi – protestò con finta aria offesa – lo dici tutte le volte e nessuno mi ha mai beccato.

Si sentì emettere un sospiro rassegnato e scuotere la testa. Il giovane non demordeva mai, in un modo o nell'altro riusciva sempre a fargli fare quel che voleva e questa volta non sarebbe stata diversa, ne era certo.

– Sai bene che non mi è permesso di lasciare il Quartier Generale – rispose in tono piatto – e sai anche che non dovrei mostrare interesse per svaghi o quant'altro.

– Sì, lo so, lo so – recitò il giovane lanciandosi a sedere sul suo letto e incrociando le mani dietro la nuca, quasi ripetesse la cantilena ogni giorno (il che probabilmente era vero) – un Difensore non ha sentimenti né desideri, cosa in cui tu abitualmente eccelli, per poter combattere al meglio; così come uno Storico non deve possedere un cuore ma limitarsi a registrare gli eventi che muovono il mondo.

– _Tch._

Aveva sbuffato? La cosa certa era che stava di fronte al letto con i pugni piantati in vita lanciando al seccatore disteso su di esso uno sguardo decisamente contrariato; diciamo pure omicida, al quale però il giovane appariva immune.

– Tu però non sei stato condizionato come gli altri Difensori – continuò come se nulla fosse – me l'ha detto mio nonno, grazie al Generale Tiedoll che ti considera suo figlio. Hai più libertà degli altri Difensori, non dirmi che non te ne sei accorto; e io posso bardarti in modo che nessuno ti riconosca né quando usciamo di qui né mentre ci divertiamo. Affare fatto?

Un altro sospiro. Come aveva previsto, stava per cedere alle insistenze dell'amico. Perché erano amici, giusto? Scosse di nuovo la testa, leggendogli negli occhi che sapeva di aver vinto.

– Lavi, se succede qualcosa siamo entrambi fottuti e lo sai. – ammonì serio, mentre il giovane si alzava di scatto e lo prendeva per mano, trascinandolo via con sé.

– Non succederà, tranquillo, Yuu!

 

 

– Va tutto bene, figliolo?

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, inspirando dalla bocca come uno che stesse annegando e raddrizzandosi in maniera scomposta sulla scomoda sedia di plastica. L'uomo chino su di lui lo scrutava con aria sinceramente preoccupata.

Si era addormentato? Come era potuto succedere? Attimi prima era in piedi a parlare con la vecchia signora e ora si ritrovava accasciato sui sedili dell'ufficio postale, non aveva senso!

– Io... sto bene. Devo essermi distratto.

L'uomo gli sorrise con aria benevola e sedette accanto a lui.

– Devi cercare di prestare più attenzione – disse – altrimenti il tuo turno non arriverà mai. Oh – aggiunse poi, scorgendo il suo numero – sei uno di loro. Mi dispiace, figliolo, davvero; ma se riesci a ricordare, può essere che qualcuno venga a prenderti. O che _il sistema_ ti lasci andare.

Il _sistema_? Che intendeva con ciò? E come diavolo faceva a ricordare una qualunque cosa, quando la sua mente pareva essere stata completamente cancellata? Le uniche immagini che riaffioravano erano solo frammenti di eventi, inutili; nemmeno il suo nome conosceva per intero. Ma, soprattutto, _cosa_ accidenti era che doveva ricordare e perché era tanto importante?

– A116

Un altro numero fu scandito e la sua attenzione si spostò momentaneamente sui monitor sopra le casse. Sopra la stessa cassa vuota di poco prima, con un lieve ronzio iniziò un filmato. C'era di nuovo il giovane con i capelli rossi, che ora era piuttosto sicuro si chiamasse Lavi e... lui? Lavi era su di lui? S'irrigidì, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla sequenza. Lo stava baciando, giacevano su un letto dalle lenzuola candide e Lavi lo baciava con passione. Il cuscino era spostato più in basso, sotto il suo collo, in modo che stesse comodo ed entrambi erano sopra le coperte, vestiti. Un rivolo di saliva gli colava lungo la guancia e aveva un'espressione piuttosto scossa, imbarazzata perfino, se doveva giudicare dal leggero rossore sulle proprie guance. Qualcosa gli diceva che era il loro primo bacio e che lui non sapeva come comportarsi, soprattutto il modo in cui fissava il giovane senza reagire. Aveva le braccia aperte e sollevate, come se prima le tenesse incrociate sotto la testa e Lavi le avesse spostate per stendersi su di lui... Gli aveva afferrato i polsi e lo premeva sul letto gentilmente ma con fermezza, gli occhi socchiusi mentre labbra impazienti reclamavano le sue. Poi, d'improvviso, s'era svincolato e abbracciava Lavi con trasporto, premendolo contro di sé mentre ricambiava il bacio con altrettanta passione.

Deglutì e prese fiato, lentamente, sbirciando con la coda dell'occhio per capire se anche il suo interlocutore avesse visto il video appena trasmesso; non sembrava, la sua attenzione era ancora su di lui. Gli sorrideva, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Si voltò e l'uomo proprio allora si mosse.

Ne seguì i movimenti mentre si alzava; ora era chino su di lui, gli occhi gentili che lo guardavano con bonario interesse. Aveva capelli incolti di un castano chiaro un po' spento, baffi e un lieve accenno di barba dello stesso colore. Indossava occhiali classici con montatura marrone, che gli conferivano un'aria paterna. Gli posò la mani sulle spalle e d'improvviso gli mancò il fiato. Il mondo tutt'attorno si fuse in un vortice di colori finché non riuscì più a vedere né sentire nulla, solo un fastidioso eco nella sua mente della voce di quell'uomo: “Abbi fiducia,” sussurrava, “Abbi fiducia.”

 

 

Doveva per forza essere tutto uno scherzo. Si trovava di nuovo nella stanza futuristica in cui aveva visto Lavi l'ultima volta ed era seduto sul proprio letto, il viso fra le mani. Adesso ricordava di più, sapeva perché era così sconvolto e la causa era Lavi stesso.

Lavi era un civile, uno scienziato, lui era un soldato. La casta cui apparteneva addestrava combattenti clonati e condizionati artificialmente per non avere emozioni, per essere soldati perfetti. Lui era un'anomalia, con il suo condizionamento parziale unicamente psicologico, molti non si fidavano e forse avevano pienamente ragione. Non funzionava, le sue emozioni erano diventate instabili, il suo controllo fragile. Si sentiva... attratto da Lavi, in un modo che non sapeva identificare, provava... sentimenti per il giovane, sentimenti molto forti. La sua istruzione era incompleta da quel punto di vista, ma sapeva abbastanza da capire che non era un bene ciò che gli stava succedendo.

Era innamorato del suo migliore amico? Probabilmente sì e certo non poteva dirglielo. Non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi, come gestire una situazione del genere. Così, per quanto imbarazzante o doloroso potesse risultare, aveva deciso di non fare assolutamente nulla.

– Yuu? Yuu, so che sei lì dentro, aprimi!

Tuttavia, non poteva impedire all'altro pezzo del puzzle di fare quel che voleva e il bussare di Lavi alla sua porta ne era la riprova.

– Abbassa la voce, idiota! – l'apostrofò a denti stretti mentre apriva.

– Ti comporti in modo strano ultimamente, sai Yuu? – fu la prima cosa che il giovane disse appena entrato, l'aria preoccupata e un tantino troppo seria per il suo modo di essere, sempre solare e sorridente. – Mi eviti. È per qualcosa che ho detto? Qualcosa che ho fatto? Spiegami, qualunque cosa sia mi dispiace, m'kay?

Doveva immaginarlo, Lavi era troppo intelligente per bersi le sue patetiche scuse. Aveva scelto una soluzione fallimentare, ne prendeva atto.

– Non ti evito, stai diventando paranoico? Ho solo avuto molto da fare.

Il suo tono suonava falso persino alle sue stesse orecchie, ma finse di non accorgersene. Sedette sul letto e Lavi accanto a lui, abbozzando un sorriso.

– Mi avevi spaventato – mormorò – allora andiamo in città stasera? – propose, e allungò la mano per prendere la sua.

Istintivamente la ritrasse e il suo corpo fremette a dispetto del suo tentativo di controllare le proprie emozioni. Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta per un istante e lui si sentì spregevole, come se ne avesse tradito la fiducia.

– Yuu, devo aver fatto qualcosa che ti ha irritato – disse il giovane in tono supplice – ogni volta che ti sfioro ti ritrai. Sono preoccupato, lo capisci? Tu sei importante per me, non voglio perderti!

L'enfasi nelle parole di Lavi cresceva, sebbene il tono fosse tenuto volontariamente basso per evitare che la discussione venisse ascoltata, e l'emozione negli occhi del giovane era così intensa, così... Fremette e distolse subito lo sguardo, non poteva rischiare che Lavi vi leggesse dentro quel che provava.

– Non è come credi, non è colpa tua. – rispose, ma era troppo tardi, il suo corpo aveva confessato per lui.

Mani gentili gli presero il viso, facendolo voltare verso il loro proprietario, costringendolo a incontrarne nuovamente lo sguardo. L'espressione di Lavi mostrava sorpresa e incredulità, le labbra socchiuse in un sorriso incerto, la sua era certo mostrare invece vergogna e mortificazione; e desiderio. Deglutì a fatica.

Quello che s'aspettava però non accadde. Non ci furono scuse, nessun discorso pietoso sull'amicizia che li legava. Era talmente pietrificato che fissò Lavi avvicinare il viso al suo senza battere ciglio e quando le loro labbra s'incontrarono la sensazione lo travolse.

Si ritrovò disteso sul letto con Lavi sopra di sé e la sua mente non poté evitare di ricollegarsi agli eventi del video. Indossavano gli stessi vestiti e ora riconosceva la stanza, le lenzuola, il cuscino; le mani che gli stringevano i polsi, le labbra appassionate sulle proprie, era tutto identico, persino la sua reazione. Assenza di reazione, più precisamente.

Addestrato a reprimere i propri sentimenti, non aveva alcuna esperienza di contatto fisico, di relazioni e tanto meno di pratiche sessuali. Era il suo primo bacio, la prima volta per ognuna di quelle cose, desiderava Lavi così tanto eppure non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Esattamente come nel video, liberò le mani e strinse il giovane a sé con tutta la forza della passione che sentiva dentro.

– Ehi, Yuu, calmati, sei troppo forte, mi stritoli! – Lavi ansimò, interrompendo il bacio; lentamente si sollevò, scostò gentilmente le braccia che gli cingevano la schiena e si portò a sedere su di lui. Doveva avere un'espressione a metà fra persa e turbata, perché ricevette un sorriso rassicurante e un bacio fugace sulla fronte. – In caso non fosse evidente, sono innamorato di te, Yuu. – gli disse, e dovette sforzarsi di non ridere per non ferirlo, anche se lui ne capiva perfettamente il motivo. La faccia che aveva fatto in quel momento doveva essere impagabile. Si ritrovò un dito sulle labbra. – Shh, va tutto bene. So come ti senti; se mi vuoi, rilassati e lascia che ti guidi.

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò lentamente e quando li riaprì afferrò i fianchi di Lavi, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglia, sollevandola.

– Spogliami. – rispose semplicemente, e l'altro ubbidì di buon grado.

In un attimo erano entrambi nudi e Lavi lo baciava con foga, carezzandolo in ogni parte del corpo, provocandolo con il contatto del suo sesso contro il proprio. Oh, era tutto così intenso che non riusciva a formulare pensieri coerenti, semplicemente voleva di più di quel piacere, di Lavi.

Arrivare a fare l'amore con lui era certo l'ultima cosa che si aspettava, eppure lì si erano ritrovati.

In qualche modo, adesso ne vedeva il senso.

Aveva trovato il punto. Il punto in cui tutto era cominciato.

 


	2. E212

 

##  **Capitolo 2: E212**

 

Emise un gemito strozzato e riaprì gli occhi, ansimando pesantemente. Quando mise a fuoco sé stesso e il luogo in cui era, sospirò rassegnato: l'ufficio postale.

Sedeva ancora sulla sedia di prima e si sentiva a pezzi, quasi avesse realmente fatto ciò che aveva appena rivissuto. Scosse la testa e si guardò attorno. I numeri andavano e venivano dal nulla e nel nulla, nessuno pareva badare a lui o essersi accorto del suo attuale stato emotivo.

Si alzò, tornando vicino all'emettitore di numeri, che in teoria doveva essere davanti all'ingresso; provò a tracciare il perimetro della stanza in quel punto, ma non sembravano esserci aperture di sorta.

Era bloccato lì. Riflettendoci, con i ricordi che aveva recuperato, la situazione non lo meravigliava più. Il suo turno non sarebbe mai arrivato.

– Se cerchi un'uscita, non c'è.

Si voltò verso la voce, allarmato, e trovò di fronte a sé una graziosa fanciulla. Non era tanto alta ma era snella, aveva un viso dai tratti orientali, occhi castani e lunghi capelli scuri, legati in due codine ai lati della testa. Indossava un vestitino nero con la gonna a balze, corto sopra il ginocchio, e un bel paio di stivali di pelle nera.

– Io... ti conosco? – gli uscì involontariamente dalle labbra.

– Dovresti, Kanda-kun.

 

 

Sedeva ancora una volta sul suo letto, la testa fra le mani, gli occhi talmente serrati che le palpebre iniziavano a fargli male. Cercava di trattenere le lacrime; di non mettersi a urlare. Di non iniziare a tempestare la paratia della stanza di pugni. Il suo respiro era più simile a un rantolo d'agonia, in quel momento. Si sarebbe spezzato il collo da solo, se non fosse stato certo che l'abilità di rigenerazione donata al suo corpo l'avrebbe riportato in vita.

Lavi se n'era andato. L'aveva abbandonato senza una parola di spiegazione. Tutte le domande che aveva fatto avevano ottenuto un'unica risposta: era stato chiamato dal nonno per succedergli alla guida degli Storici.

Nessuno sapeva il perché di quel tradimento improvviso. Che fosse vero o meno, non aveva alcuna importanza, ciò che importava era che lui aveva perso la persona che amava. Era completamente solo; e disperato.

L'unica cosa che lo confortava era che prima o poi la sua abilità di rigenerare sarebbe finita. Lo aspettavano per una missione. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.

 

 

– Dov'è quell'incapace del dottor Edgar! – tuonò una voce dal corridoio adiacente, facendo voltare i presenti nella stanza.

L'uomo entrò come una furia e lui lo riconobbe: il tizio antipatico con i baffetti, quello che l'aveva bollato come 'danneggiato'. Sorrise fra sé; alla fine era arrivato.

– Censore Lvellie, quale inaspettato onore – disse quello che doveva essere il dottore in carica – il mio nome è Komui Lee, sono il nuovo Supervisore.

Vide l'uomo con i baffetti squadrare l'altro da capo a piedi e storcere il naso. Chissà, magari non gli piaceva il camice strapazzato, il bizzarro cappello bianco e floscio che portava in testa, dal quale spuntavano ciuffi spettinati di capelli neri, oppure le ciabatte aperte con la fascia a quadretti bianconeri. Oppure la faccia da schiaffi, con quel sorrisetto poco serio e gli occhialetti tondi che gli scendevano continuamente sul naso, il tutto condito da lineamenti vagamente orientali e penetranti occhi scuri.

– Dov'è il dottor Edgar? – ripeté il Censore.

– Morto. – rispose il sostituto con un certo imbarazzo.

L'uomo con i baffetti sollevò un sopracciglio, incredulo, e sbuffò.

– Molto bene, pare che dovrò vedermela con lei – disse in tono ruvido – quanto sono gravi le ferite, questa volta?

Dall'espressione sul volto del nuovo dottore, Komui, questi sembrava sapere dove quel discorso sarebbe andato a parare; e lo sapeva anche lui.

– Molto gravi – ammise Komui – ma guariranno senza problemi in una settimana.

L'uomo con i baffetti fece una smorfia di disappunto, come se si aspettasse la risposta. Lanciò uno sguardo severo nella sua direzione, poi tornò sul Supervisore.

– Che sta succedendo? – chiese a bruciapelo. – Il ragazzo è stato un Difensore perfetto fino a tre mesi fa. Poi, così, di punto in bianco, ogni missione cui lo assegniamo, che sia di ricognizione o d'attacco, torna indietro in fin di vita.

– Io... non ne ho idea – ammise il dottore – il suo tracciato neurale risulta perfettamente normale. Le sue emozioni sono in controllo. È davvero strano.

– Ed è anche l'ultima volta – disse il Censore – Kanda Yuu è uno spreco di risorse per il governo e un pericolo per gli altri Difensori. Sono dieci volte che si fa ferire, dieci dannatissime volte di fila. La sua mente è chiaramente instabile e se questa situazione si ripeterà, lei lo dovrà terminare. Ero quasi propenso a graziarlo, ma a quanto pare la mia prima stima era corretta: gli avevo dato dieci anni. Ebbene, sono trascorsi.

L'espressione sul viso del Supervisore esprimeva orrore; lui era certo che il suo, invece, ne mostrasse una di sollievo. Finalmente.

– Censore Lvellie, almeno permetta che venga messo in stasi – supplicò il dottore – sono certo che troveremo una cura...

– Faccia come crede, le spese di questo dipartimento non mi riguardano – ribatté l'uomo – ciò che mi riguarda invece è che, se succede di nuovo, quel clone deve essere disattivato.

Appena fu uscito, una figura che era sull'attenti contro la parete più lontana della stanza avanzò svelta verso di loro. Si trattava di una ragazza più o meno vicina alla sua età e, a giudicare da com'era vestita, doveva essere anche lei un Difensore. Non ricordava di averla mai vista nella sua squadra, però.

Lei afferrò il braccio del dottore con aria preoccupata, lanciando occhiate addolorate nella sua direzione.

– Fratello, non lo farai, vero? – esclamò, agitata. – Non puoi ucciderlo solo perché è un clone e non fa quello che vuole il consiglio!

– Troverò un modo, Lenalee – rispose il dottore – te lo prometto. Come ho fatto con te.

 

 

_Attenzione! Attenzione! Malfunzionamento nella camera criogenica sei. Il personale tecnico è richiesto sul luogo._

– Ehi, Johnny, hai sentito?

L'uomo, alto, carnagione abbronzata e capelli biondi sparati in testa come se avesse preso la scossa, toccò sulla spalla il collega, perplesso.

– Altroché. – rispose questi, molto più basso, occhiali a fondo di bottiglia cerchiati di nero e capelli scuri impomatati, tirati indietro da un ridicolo cerchietto e raccolti in un bizzarro e voluminoso codino crespo. – La camera sei, nientemeno, quella dove c'è il tizio misterioso. Dai, muoviamoci, il Supervisore Lee ci darà il tormento se succede qualcosa a quel tizio.

La luce rossa dell'allarme continuava a lampeggiare e la voce registrata a ripetere ogni due minuti il messaggio dall'altoparlante, quando i due scienziati giunsero sul posto. Si affrettarono ad accedere ai controlli, ansiosi di capire che stesse accadendo.

– Reever, guarda qui – disse l'ometto basso – sembra che stia uscendo dalla stasi. Il sistema registra una forte attività cerebrale, non dovrebbe essere possibile.

L'altro scienziato si grattò il mento, perplesso, armeggiando con la console di comando per lanciare un diagnostico.

– Sembra tutto in ordine – commentò e il collega annuì – a quanto pare il sistema vede come un 'malfunzionamento' il fatto che il cervello di questo tizio funzioni. Johnny?

L'ometto parve riscuotersi da profondi pensieri, perché quasi saltò nell'udir pronunciare il proprio nome.

– Ah, scusami, Reever – rispose – riflettevo che il Supervisore, Komui Lee, stava sperimentando qualcosa su questo giovane. – Penso che dovremmo informarlo del cambiamento di condizioni.

Reever sollevò un sopracciglio, leggermente contrariato.

– Perché io non ne sapevo nulla? – chiese.

– In realtà, non ne so nulla nemmeno io – confessò Johnny – è una mia assunzione. Ho visto Komui molto spesso in questa stanza nell'ultima settimana e ne ho dedotto che ci fosse qualcosa in ballo.

Reever sospirò. Tutto ciò non prometteva nulla di buono, in particolare se vi era coinvolto il Supervisore Lee.

– D'accordo, chiamalo; e incrociamo le dita – disse – oh, e chiama anche il nuovo direttore medico.

 

 

Era arrivato solo da poche ore e già lo chiamavano per un'emergenza, che fortuna che aveva. Come al solito, tutte le grane trovavano lui.

– Fate smettere questo dannato allarme, per l'amor del cielo – ordinò appena vide qualcuno lungo il corridoio – mi sta facendo diventare scemo.

Qualcuno che conosceva un tempo avrebbe commentato che già lo era, scemo, e non avrebbe fatto differenza. Tanto tempo fa. Quanto era passato? Cinque anni? Sì, più o meno.

– Non possiamo – fece notare rispettosamente uno dei tecnici – solo lei ha il codice, dottore.

Oh. Cavoli. L'aveva scordato. Seriamente, aveva scordato anche il codice, alquanto assurdo per uno come lui, che possedeva una memoria eidetica. Sospirò e raggiunse i due scienziati, precedendoli nella sala controllo per avvicinarsi alla prima console di comando che gli si parò davanti.

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, allargando le braccia come se dovesse dirigere un'orchestra, poi li riaprì di scatto e digitò in fretta una sequenza interminabile. L'altoparlante tacque.

– Oh, grazie al cielo – commentò lo scienziato più basso; poi gli porse la mano – Johnny Gill.

– Lavi Bookman, piacere.

I due scienziati impallidirono visibilmente nell'udire il suo nome e Lavi li fissò perplesso, la mano ancora sollevata in attesa di essere stretta.

– Qualcosa non va? – chiese, notando che il protrarsi del silenzio si faceva imbarazzante.

– Oh, no, no – si affrettò a rispondere Johnny – è solo che lei è famoso. Uno Storico molto famoso. Ecco, pensavamo non fosse possibile, sa, cambiare... ruolo.

Già, nemmeno lui lo pensava. Poi era stato talmente disastroso che il nonno aveva deciso bene di creare un precedente.

– Non era possibile – confermò, con una certa irritazione nella voce – mi hanno cacciato; e, no, non voglio parlarne – anticipò, leggendo negli occhi dei suoi due ammiratori la domanda successiva. Al cenno d'assenso imbarazzato che gli fu rivolto sorrise, porgendo la mano all'altro scienziato.

– Ah, Reever Whenham – disse questi stringendola – piacere.

Lavi non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi di quei due e tornare nel suo limbo a seppellirsi sotto gli amati libri, quindi, qualunque cosa fosse successa, voleva risolverla in fretta. Molto in fretta.

– Bene, ora potete ragguagliarmi su cosa esattamente sta succedendo? – chiese.

– Pare che uno dei pazienti in stasi si stia risvegliando spontaneamente – spiegò Reever, facendo cenno al collega di recuperare la cartella clinica – e il sistema lo vede come un malfunzionamento.

Ovviamente non poteva essere qualcosa di semplice, altrimenti la patata bollente non sarebbe toccata a lui. Lavi sospirò impercettibilmente, osservando l'ometto basso con gli occhiali che armeggiava fra i raccoglitori.

– Perché il paziente è in stasi? – chiese, e l'espressione che assunse Reever gli mise addosso un brutto presentimento.

– Non lo sappiamo. – rispose.

Ecco. Appunto una cosa del genere si aspettava. Non sbatteva la testa contro la parete solo perché sarebbe parso poco professionale. Nel frattempo, l'ometto basso, Johnny, si era bloccato e fissava lo schermo che teneva fra le mani.

– Che c'è ancora? – esclamò Lavi, sempre più indispettito. – L'hai trovato il file, oppure no?

– Sì, sì, è questo – si affrettò a confermare il poveretto – solo, non dice molto; e quello che dice non è incoraggiante.

Gli porse la tavoletta elettronica. Anzitutto, il nome del paziente non veniva riportato, né la casta d'appartenenza, e dire che la diagnosi fosse criptica era un complimento: “Autodistruttivo. Mentalmente ed emotivamente instabile”.

Nessun altro dettaglio. Non che questi non definissero bene la situazione, anzi, tuttavia un po' di informazioni generali sulla storia del paziente sarebbero state assai utili.

– Portatemi da lui, vediamo se veramente si sta svegliando. – ordinò.

 

 

La ragazza era svanita. La realtà (anche se tuttora non era certo fosse mai stata tale) era svanita. La sola cosa costante erano i ricordi che tornavano. Stando a quel che aveva rivissuto pochi attimi prima, avrebbe dovuto essere morto; invece era di nuovo lì, dentro l'ufficio postale.

– E212.

I numeri continuavano a susseguirsi, ma il suo non veniva chiamato. Adesso non ne era più sorpreso o disturbato, adesso capiva. Non sarebbe mai venuto il suo turno, in tutta la sua vita non aveva avuto un'unica occasione di esistere realmente; di essere felice. Era un nessuno sacrificabile.

Probabilmente era stato 'disattivato', come più volte li aveva sentiti minacciare, e quello era soltanto il labirinto della sua mente, che si faceva beffe di lui.

Se era così, non esisteva un'uscita da quel posto, proprio come aveva detto la ragazza. Si guardò attorno, la gente non faceva caso a lui, anzi pareva non vederlo nemmeno. Avanzò di qualche passo verso l'emettitore di numeri: avrebbe ricontrollato tutto il perimetro, se c'era modo di scappare, prima o poi l'avrebbe trovato.

 

 

La capsula di stasi era posizionata in fondo alla stanza e davanti a essa spiccavano gli schermi della postazione di controllo, in piena attività di monitoraggio. Seguito dai due colleghi, Lavi si avvicinò, iniziando subito ad analizzare i dati sotto i loro occhi attenti.

– C'è decisamente un'elevata attività cerebrale – disse quello basso con gli occhialetti, Johnny – per qualcuno in stasi non dovrebbe essere possibile.

– Già. – commentò distrattamente; c'era qualcosa che lo disturbava nei dati a video, ma non riusciva a definirlo. Qualcosa di estremamente familiare, che avrebbe dovuto saltargli all'occhio eppure non lo identificava. Quella stringa di dati... era? – Il DNA! – esclamò, armeggiando con la tastiera con movimenti febbrili. – Questo è il DNA di un difensore! Ne sapete qualcosa?

I due Scienziati si guardarono, sorpresi, mostrandosi altrettanto all'oscuro.

– Ora che lo fai notare, è certamente un Difensore – confermò l'uomo più alto, Reever – e spiega come mai il Supervisore Komui gli riservi tante attenzioni. Nonché la segretezza dell'arrivo e della sua permanenza qui.

– Esatto – aggiunse Johnny – lo chiamiamo il paziente misterioso.

Un Difensore! Un Difensore, in stasi, portato lì da Komui! Non poteva essere una coincidenza!

Si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi alla capsula e la toccò con mano tremante, sotto gli sguardi spiazzati dei colleghi; esitò, deglutendo a fatica. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto come un tamburo. Non sapeva se avrebbe retto né a una conferma della sua intuizione, né all'eventuale delusione, ma doveva guardare: si sporse. Occhi timorosi incontrarono quelli del giovane in stasi, aperti ma ciechi, e il suo essere tutto si bloccò nel riconoscerlo: Yuu.

 

 

Il nonno era stato davvero contrariato di doverlo andare a prendere nel reparto medico del Quartier Generale del settore dove risiedevano; in particolare, di trovarlo piantonato dalla polizia interna.

Dopo che aveva ascoltato la sua versione dei fatti, tuttavia, non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse perplesso, interessato o terribilmente deluso di lui; molto probabile non credesse una sola parola.

Eppure, lo stava assecondando nella sua insistente richiesta di poter vedere se il ragazzo che l'aveva protetto, quello del quale nell'ultimo periodo era diventato il migliore amico, stesse bene. Anche se a quelli come lui non era consentito di avere amicizie, né legami; per poter essere veri nei confronti della Storia. Per poter restare sempre imparziali cronisti degli eventi.

Dalla stanza che gli era stata indicata uscì un uomo di mezza età, espressione irata e atteggiamento stizzito, allontanandosi a passo deciso verso l'uscita. Un altro uomo, in camice bianco, che era in piedi poco distante, s'affacciò allora nel varco della porta per poi voltarsi e incamminarsi in direzione opposta a quello arrabbiato. Doveva essere uno degli Scienziati, probabilmente un medico dello staff.

– Komui!

Il nonno lo chiamò per nome e quello subito si fermò, l'aria stupita, tornando poi sui propri passi.

– Storico Bookman – salutò formale – è inusuale vederla qui. Come posso aiutarla?

– A sentire mio nipote, un suo amico è ricoverato in quella stanza.

Ah, la faccia del dottore nell'udire le parole del nonno! L'aveva guardato come se faticasse a capire ciò che gli era appena stato detto.

– Io... non credo l'abbiano indirizzata correttamente – rispose, il tono esitante – c'è stato un incidente con un Difensore un paio d'ore fa, è lui che occupa la stanza alle nostre spalle.

Ecco, adesso sì che il nonno mostrava la reale portata del proprio disappunto; gli scoccò un'occhiata davvero severa, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al dottore.

– Questo è mio nipote – disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per condurlo davanti a sé; Komui gli sorrise – Lavi. Credevo si fosse inventato tutto per giustificare la sua presenza qui. Pare proprio che avessi ragione.

Il sorriso era scomparso dal volto dello Scienziato, sostituito da un'espressione di pura incredulità. Il nonno inarcò un sopracciglio, insospettito dalla reazione così marcata che si era prodotta dopo la presentazione del nipote.

– Posso vedere Yuu? Come sta?

Il suo inserirsi nella conversazione provocò una specie di pandemonio silenzioso, perché lo scienziato di nome Komui s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

– Tu hai parlato con Kanda-kun? – disse con aria seria.

Tanto seria che il nonno lo prese per un braccio, facendolo rialzare e tirandolo in disparte, ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di continuare ad ascoltare.

– Komui – sibilò, indispettito – stai ammettendo che il ragazzo di cui parlava mio nipote esiste ed è il Difensore ferito nell'incidente che tutti vogliono mettere a tacere?

– Non si è trattato di un incidente – precisò lo Scienziato – Kanda ha detto di aver protetto il suo migliore amico dagli altri allievi. Credevamo fosse un'anomalia di condizionamento, invece diceva il vero.

– È senz'altro un'anomalia – corresse il nonno – i Difensori non provano sentimenti.

Udì il dottore, Komui, emettere un sospiro; poi l'uomo scosse lentamente la testa.

– Kanda non ha subito l'impianto del chip – disse – il Generale Tiedoll...

– Questo è pericoloso; e destabilizzante – l'interruppe il nonno, totale disapprovazione nel tono di voce – crea un precedente che mette a rischio il sistema, e le vite degli altri Difensori.

Il dottore parve combattuto su come rispondere.

– Lo so; ma il Generale sostiene che anche i cloni sono persone – disse infine – e vuole dimostrare che un totale addestramento psicologico può sostituire il condizionamento cibernetico.

– Follia! – esclamò il nonno. – Lavi! Andiamo!

– Bookman, aspetta! Lascia almeno che lo saluti, che male può fare? Sono solo dei bambini, non puoi pretendere da loro la perfezione.

Il passaggio dal linguaggio formale al dargli del tu parve meravigliare il nonno a sufficienza da farlo fermare. I due presero a confabulare in modo vagamente concitato e lui vide un altro dottore affacciarsi dalla stanza in cui sapeva essere Yuu. Approfittò del momento di distrazione e si avvicinò, strattonando il camice dell'uomo, che lo guardò incuriosito.

– Lavi! – si udì scandire dall'interno della stanza, e la curiosità del dottore si mutò in sconcerto. Era come se non riuscisse a credere che lui fosse reale.

– Posso vedere Yuu? – gli chiese; l'uomo annuì, basito e, prendendolo per mano, lo condusse vicino al letto dove giaceva il suo amico.


	3. Ricordare

 

##  **Capitolo 3 : Ricordare**

 

 

Il nonno gli aveva detto che era morto... Cosa stava succedendo? Perché Komui l'aveva nascosto lì?

– Yuu – mormorò – sei tu.

Gli occhi del giovane si richiusero e Lavi si chinò sulla capsula, poggiando la fronte sul vetro.

– Lo conosce? – chiese Reever; udì passi che si avvicinavano, ma non si risollevò, né voltò la testa.

– L'attività cerebrale è cessata quasi del tutto – informò Johnny – non credo si sveglierà.

A Lavi non importava un bel niente di ciò che dicevano, tutta la sua attenzione era per il giovane imprigionato nella capsula.

 

 

Credeva di averla fatta franca, invece si sbagliava, come sempre quando si trattava di suo nonno.

– Ti incontri ancora con lui, vero? – gli chiese qualche settimana dopo l'incidente.

– Come? – rispose, fingendosi ignaro.

Il nonno lo scrutò con aria severa, negli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie nere una luce che non sapeva definire. Sembrava incuriosito, ed era strano.

– Il Difensore – disse – Komui ti ha visto vicino agli alloggi degli allievi.

Lavi sospirò. Non c'era più alcuno scopo a mentire, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e attirato su di sé una punizione maggiormente aspra.

– Yuu non ha sentimenti, è l'amico ideale per uno come me – si giustificò – non avanza pretese, non si affeziona a te. Non ti cerca e se sparissi per sempre nemmeno se ne chiederebbe la ragione.

Il nonno lo guardò con un misto di scetticismo e compiacimento, mandandogli brividi d'ansia lungo la spina dorsale.

– Interessante – commentò, grattandosi il mento – mi stai dicendo che la tua interazione con Kanda è un esperimento? – gli sorrise a labbra chiuse, più un ghigno che altro, e lui annuì, il cuore in gola. Quando il nonno gli posò la mano sulla spalla quasi saltò per lo spavento. – Staremo a vedere se il condizionamento non cibernetico cui è sottoposto funziona davvero. Sii prudente.

Qualcosa, nel tono di voce del nonno, gli diceva che non nutriva affatto fiducia in lui; e sapeva che aveva perfettamente ragione.

 

 

– Dottor Bookman?

La voce gli arrivava come se gli parlassero dall'oltretomba, distante, ovattata, evanescente. Con una lentezza che persino a lui parve esasperante, si sollevò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal paziente nella capsula. Il suo Yuu.

– Sta bene? – chiese un'altra voce. – Lo... conosceva?

Ancora quella domanda.

– Credevo fosse morto – sussurrò – mi avevano detto che era morto...

Il suo corpo fu scosso da un singhiozzo soffocato; un impeto improvviso s'impadronì di lui e ogni controllo che aveva cercato di mantenere svanì. Tastò la capsula, premendo i tasti di controllo nel tentativo di disattivare la sospensione vitale. Doveva aprirla, doveva tirare Yuu fuori di lì.

– No, no! – gridarono gli altri due Scienziati all'unisono.

– Dottor Bookman! – supplicò Reever, afferrandolo da dietro e tenendogli le braccia sollevate, mentre il collega lo agguantava per la vita. – Si fermi! Non può forzare l'apertura del portello, lo ucciderà davvero!

Per un tempo che gli parve interminabile non riuscì a impedirsi di continuare a lottare per liberarsi, nonostante riconoscesse che chi cercava di fermarlo avesse pienamente ragione.

– Accidenti – si lamentò Johnny – dovrebbe sapere come funzionano le camere di stasi! Siamo sicuri che abbia davvero i requisiti per essere uno Scienziato?

La non troppo velata accusa d'incompetenza ottenne più risultati della forza bruta; qualcosa scattò nel suo cervello e la nebbia di follia in cui era precipitato si dissolse seduta stante.

– Ho ottenuto venti diverse certificazioni in altrettante caste, tu, piccolo sfacciato 'so tutto'! – ruggì, smettendo di divincolarsi e lanciando al colpevole di cotanto affronto un'occhiata rovente.

Reever si lasciò andare in una risatina divertita ai danni di entrambi i colleghi; il groviglio fu subito districato e tutti si ricomposero.

– Siamo suscettibili, eh, dottor Bookman? – lo canzonò. Quando ricevette un grugnito come risposta emise un breve sospiro e tornò serio. – Un Difensore è messo in stasi perché giudicato non più idoneo e la procedura prevede che poi venga terminato, immagino lo sappia bene. – disse. – Il fatto che questo giovane sia ancora in vita è un errore di sistema e dovremmo fare rapporto immediato. Però, sapendo che il Supervisore Komui si stava occupando di lui, è probabile che abbia degli ordini dall'alto. Sarà qui a breve e potrà fargli tutte le domande che crede.

Lavi scosse la testa e si portò una mano al viso, tornando a poggiare l'altra contro il vetro della capsula.

– Mi avevano detto che era morto – mormorò – credevo di averlo perso per sempre. – strinse la mano a pugno, poi si rilassò, allontanandola dal vetro. Raggiunse i due uomini alla console di comando e sedette accanto a loro. – Potete chiamarmi Lavi, odio i formalismi. – aggiunse.

– Il fatto che ci sia attività cerebrale è molto incoraggiante – lo consolò Johnny – se si mantenesse stabile il computer potrebbe decidere d'interrompere la stasi.

Speranza. Aveva di nuovo una speranza. Lavi annuì e abbozzò un sorriso.

– Avvisatemi appena arriva Komui – ordinò, tornando verso la capsula. – Io ti ho tradito, Yuu... potrai mai perdonarmi? – mormorò fra sé appena i due uomini ebbero lasciato la stanza.

 

 

Si guardò attorno con circospezione. Era diventata più un'abitudine radicata che altro, perché, dal momento in cui Yuu era stato spostato dalla zona di addestramento negli alloggi veri e propri dei Difensori, nessuno badava a lui. La sua presenza veniva ignorata, come se fosse invisibile. La sua teoria a riguardo puntava sul fatto che, una volta completato il condizionamento, il chip nei loro cervelli li privava di ogni interesse oltre che dei sentimenti. Fintanto che non agiva in modo strano ai loro occhi non esisteva.

Strusciò la chiave elettronica contro il sensore e, appena la porta si aprì, scivolò dentro in silenzio.

Era atteso, la persona seduta sul letto si alzò immediatamente e avanzò a grandi passi verso di lui, afferrandolo per la collottola e attirandolo a sé.

– Yuu – sussurrò appena prima che le loro labbra si unissero in un bacio appassionato. Era come se avessero iniziato una danza mentre si spogliavano a vicenda, ogni movimento del corpo armonioso, misurato; ruotavano e si scambiavano di ruolo, impazienti, affamati.

Fu una lunga notte, intensa e appagante. Si erano rivisti dopo un'assenza piuttosto lunga di Yuu e dovevano recuperare; era rimasto con lui fino al mattino, avevano persino fatto colazione insieme, prima di salutarsi e darsi appuntamento per la sera seguente.

Forse, era stato quello il suo errore fatale.

Il nonno riusciva sempre a indovinare quel che faceva e pensava, a prevedere ogni sua mossa, non avrebbe dovuto rischiare così tanto.

– Vai a letto con lui, Lavi?

La domanda lo colse come un fulmine a ciel sereno; si bloccò di colpo, ruotando su sé stesso senza nemmeno richiudersi la porta alle spalle. Non si aspettava di trovare il nonno ad aspettarlo, di solito a quell'ora del mattino era già al Collegio degli Storici, impegnato in una qualche riunione di vitale importanza. Lo fissò come un condannato al patibolo, ben sapendo che, se gli era stata fatta quella domanda, già i fatti erano noti al nonno e voleva solo ascoltare la sua confessione.

– C-Come? – era più forte di lui, provò ugualmente a fingere di non capire. – Lui chi?

– Il Difensore – gli rispose il nonno in tono calmo – mi è stato riferito che sei uscito dalla sua stanza, questa mattina, dopo esservi entrato ieri sera.

Il nonno aveva occhi dappertutto, negare era assolutamente inutile. Non gli restava che ammettere tutto e chiedere perdono, forse gli sarebbe stato consentito di continuare a vedere Yuu... Dall'ombra del corridoio che conduceva alla sala grande avanzò verso di lui una figura ammantellata. L'uomo, non molto alto, capelli biondo miele raccolti in una treccia che gli ricadeva a mezza schiena, senza dire una parola allungò il braccio per chiudere la porta e rimase vicino a lui, in attesa. I suoi occhi castani gli rivolsero uno sguardo carico di pietà.

– Signore? – disse, rivolto al nonno, che annuì.

– Il tuo esperimento è fallito, Lavi. È tempo che sia interrotto – annunciò poi in tono solenne – e il qui presente Howard Link, assistente del Censore, sarà testimone della tua rinuncia.

– Rinuncia? A cosa? – chiese lui, un terribile presentimento nel cuore.

– A tutto. Non vedrai mai più quel Difensore, non ti avvicinerai a lui nemmeno per errore. Da ora e senza alcuna possibilità di parlargli, di spiegargli o salutarlo.

No, non poteva chiedergli una cosa del genere, Yuu era troppo importante per lui, la sua vita cessava di avere senso se lo perdeva. Avrebbe resistito, non potevano costringerlo.

– Rifiuto. Amo Yuu, quello che sentiamo l'uno per l'altro è reale e sincero. – dichiarò con orgoglio, fronteggiando il nonno. – Non gli spezzerò il cuore per assecondare lo stupido preconcetto che i sentimenti compromettono il rendimento di alcune caste!

Vide il nonno annuire, come se si aspettasse esattamente di udirgli dire le parole che aveva appena pronunciato; spostò l'attenzione sull'uomo accanto a lui.

– Avete sentito, Ispettore Link? La confessione è sufficiente? – chiese.

– Sì – confermò questi – il Difensore Kanda Yuu sarà terminato.

Doveva aver sgranato gli occhi in maniera esagerata, perché il nonno sollevò un sopracciglio e scosse con disapprovazione il capo; ma a lui in quel momento non importava un accidente di niente di cosa pensavano di lui. Niente.

– Terminato? – quasi gridò – Che significa? Ucciderete Yuu solo perché io rifiuto di smettere di vederlo? È una follia!

L'uomo che era stato introdotto come Howard Link lo fissò con sdegno e compassione.

– Kanda Yuu è un clone, un Difensore – disse, col tono di chi recita a memoria – la sua vita appartiene al governo. La sua funzione unica è proteggere questo pianeta, se viene meno, viene meno anche la sua utilità.

– Yuu assolve al compito di Difensore in maniera egregia e ineccepibile! – protestò con veemenza, agitando le braccia aperte con fare disperato. – Non ha colpa, non merita di essere ucciso a causa mia!

L'assistente del Censore continuava a guardarlo come se lui rifiutasse cocciutamente di capire un qualcosa che era verità assoluta.

– Kanda Yuu ha dimostrato di provare sentimenti, questo è un difetto. – precisò, laconico. – Le unità difettose vanno terminate.

Non aveva scelta. Doveva cedere al ricatto del nonno. Si appoggiò alla parete vicina per impedirsi di crollare a terra.

– D'accordo, avete vinto – mormorò – non vedrò mai più Yuu, se mi garantite che la sua vita verrà risparmiata.

Il nonno annuì, l'espressione assai soddisfatta, e scambiò un'occhiata con l'uomo di fiducia del Censore, il quale annuì a sua volta.

– Fintanto che Kanda Yuu svolgerà bene i suoi compiti – disse – non vi sarà motivo di disattivarlo.

A quel punto il nonno si alzò dalla poltrona dove sedeva, avvicinandosi a lui e indirizzandogli uno sguardo così severo che lo fece rabbrividire.

– Questa conversazione non ha mai avuto luogo e il Censore non ne verrà informato. Tu tieni fede alla parola data e le cose resteranno così; rompila e sai cosa accadrà. – promise; poi fece un cenno al tirapiedi del Censore. – È tutto suo, Ispettore – concluse – lo tenga sotto chiave un paio di giorni, così che non faccia qualche pazzia.

Con la morte nel cuore, Lavi lasciò che l'uomo lo trascinasse via.

 

 

Il rumore di tasti premuti cessò all'improvviso e nella stanza regnò di nuovo il silenzio. L'uomo che era in quella accanto, il Supervisore Komui Lee, si fermò, tornando sui suoi passi per affacciarsi e capire come mai.

– Mi ha sbattuto fuori anche stavolta, fratello. – spiegò la ragazza seduta davanti alla postazione.

– Non importa, Lenalee, continua con la simulazione – le disse in tono gentile – ogni volta il programma si perfeziona e impara, trovando le debolezze del sistema.

Lei sospirò, indicando qualcosa sullo schermo.

– Ha rivissuto i suoi ricordi centinaia di volte e non ne mantiene la memoria da una simulazione alla successiva – commentò in tono preoccupato – sei sicuro che funzionerà?

Komui le posò una mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio e le sorrise.

– Sta già funzionando, Lenalee – affermò – il suo cervello ha ripreso un'attività quasi costante. Lo tireremo fuori, vedrai.

Lei arricciò le labbra in una specie di broncio; c'era qualcosa che la lasciava perplessa, poteva indovinarlo da come le si erano inclinate le sopracciglia.

– Rifiuta di ricordare un particolare evento – disse, e lui annuì – quello più importante, quello che l'ha condotto dov'è ora.

Aveva notato subito che Kanda si rintanava nella sicurezza della simulazione ogni volta che i ricordi lo conducevano al punto critico. Adesso, però, iniziava a prendere coscienza della sua situazione, a capire che il mondo che vedeva poteva non essere reale.

– Tu continua con la simulazione – ripeté – imposta un nuovo ciclo completo da remoto e poi raggiungimi al laboratorio. Ho appena ricevuto una chiamata molto interessante e sul posto c'è una persona che potrebbe risolvere tutti i nostri problemi. – concluse in tono esultante, strizzandole l'occhio.

– Lavi? – indovinò lei.

– Già – le confermò, ruotando sulle sue bizzarre ciabatte e avviandosi verso la porta – ti avevo detto che avremmo trovato il modo.

 

 

Poteva chiaramente sentire i sussurri dei due Scienziati dall'altro capo della stanza; erano tornati e se ne stavano lì, non osando chiamarlo. Perché, alla fine, si erano ricordati dello scandalo per il 'Difensore innamorato' e avevano fatto due più due.

– Dici che era lui quello che andava a letto con il Difensore terminato cinque anni fa? – mormorava il primo e il secondo gli faceva eco.

– Se ci pensi, ha senso che il Difensore dello scandalo sia questo; aggiungici che il dottor Bookman ha accennato di essere stato cacciato dagli Storici...

Confabulavano come due pettegole, speculando senza vergogna su di lui e sui suoi sentimenti.

– Se rifiuta di lasciarlo, come ci comportiamo? – disse ancora il primo.

Lavi chiuse forte gli occhi. _Lasciarlo_...

 

 

– Signore, prego, torni a sedersi e attenda di essere chiamato.

Adesso iniziava a diventare seccante; chi era, questa volta, che s'impicciava dei fatti suoi? Si voltò, trovandosi di fronte una donna dai capelli scuri. Non era la stessa di poco prima, questa era più adulta e sfoggiava un taglio scalato alle spalle, occhi ugualmente scuri. In qualche maniera, era _diversa_ dalle altre 'apparizioni', questa sfoggiava un inquietante cartellino di dipendente in quel posto.

Dunque, il suo armeggiare intorno al perimetro del luogo in cui si trovava aveva infine messo in allarme chiunque fosse che lo controllava. Una misura di sicurezza di qualunque cosa fosse che lo teneva prigioniero lì? Magari del computer che manteneva in animazione sospesa il suo corpo, nella realtà? Ma, se era così, perché non l'avevano ucciso? Avrebbero dovuto...

– Devo fare una commissione, torno subito; dov'è l'uscita? – rispose.

Vide delle interferenze nella solidità corporea della donna: era una proiezione? Che la sua risposta avesse messo in crisi il sistema?

– Mi dispiace, signore, non è possibile – disse infine la donna, una nota lievemente metallica nella voce – deve attendere il suo turno.

– Non è molto corretto, vero?

Così, dal nulla, la ragazza con i codini era riapparsa, esattamente accanto all'impiegata dell'ufficio e la guardava con curiosità, girandole attorno.

– Chi sei? – le chiese senza mezzi termini. – Cosa sei?

– Tranquillo, Miss Stasi qui non può vedermi – rispose lei e, sorridendo cordiale, porse la mano – il mio nome è Lenalee. Sono la tua cavalleria.

– Sarebbe a dire? – ribatté, scettico.

– Ti tiriamo fuori. Devi solo ricordare. – detto questo, gli afferrò la mano e tutto divenne bianco.

 

 

La porta stagna si aprì e una figura minuta si fece avanti, sbuffando contrariata. Non ci voleva un genio a capire chi potesse essere, quindi non reagì neanche.

– Sei libero – disse il nonno – radiato dagli Storici, ma libero. Ti ho fatto trasferire alla casta degli Scienziati. Confido che con loro farai qualcosa di buono, invece di destabilizzare la nostra società infrangendo le regole.

Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo insofferente e si lasciò sfuggire un suono sprezzante che di solito era una costante dei suoi discorsi con Yuu. Non gli importava assolutamente nulla di dove lo mandavano, né di cosa si aspettassero che facesse della sua vita. C'era un'unica cosa che gli premeva di sapere. Una soltanto.

– Dov'è Yuu – domandò con voce vuota – che ne è stato di lui?

– È stato terminato.

Allora, anche lui era morto, ovunque l'avessero mandato. Lanciò al nonno un'occhiata terribile, mentre le guardie lo conducevano fuori per scortarlo ai suoi nuovi alloggi.

 


	4. L'Ordine Oscuro

##  **Capitolo 4 : L'Ordine Oscuro**

 

Invece, non era morto. _Non era morto..._ Una lacrima gli sfuggì da un occhio, precipitando sul vetro della capsula.

– Lavi! – esclamò _quella_ voce. – Se avessi saputo che eri stato assegnato qui...

– Come ci sei riuscito?

No, non voleva sentire le giustificazioni dell'uomo, non voleva sapere null'altro se non come, come fosse stato possibile. Komui parve colpito dal tono brusco dell'interruzione.

– Non potevo dirtelo, non ero certo avrebbe funzionato – spiegò – e... la tua presenza avrebbe attirato l'attenzione. Era un rischio troppo grande.

Lavi sospirò. Non poteva negare che Komui avesse pienamente ragione; se lui avesse saputo, ora sarebbero tutti in prigione e Yuu davvero morto.

– Mi dispiace – disse, porgendo la mano all'uomo – dovrei solo esserti grato per averlo salvato.

– Benvenuto a bordo – replicò Komui, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla – abbiamo un bel po' di lavoro da fare.

– Puoi svegliarlo? – gli chiese, speranzoso.

– Oh, quello lo farai tu – promise l'uomo, indicando col dito nella sua direzione – appena saremo pronti. – Lavi lo seguì alla console di controllo e poi di nuovo alla capsula, come un'anima in pena. Vide che inseriva una scheda nello slot dati e poi digitava un codice di comando. – Il virus che ho installato nella memoria della capsula fa in modo che il ciclo di stasi si ripeta all'infinito. Così il computer crede che Kanda sia un paziente qualunque e lo mantiene in vita.

– Ehm, Supervisore Lee – s'intromise uno degli Scienziati presenti – la procedura è autorizzata, vero?

– No, Reever, non lo è – fu la risposta che ottenne, mentre Komui continuava a digitare stringhe di dati a una velocità pazzesca – se lo fosse, non avrei dovuto manomettere la capsula e cancellare tutti i dati del paziente, vi pare? Niente di tutto questo sta avendo luogo; noi non siamo nemmeno qui.

– Al diavolo – borbottò l'uomo, rivolto al collega, che annuì – come possiamo aiutare?

– Non ci è mai piaciuto il modo di pensare del Censore. – aggiunse quest'ultimo.

Komui fece loro un plateale cenno d'approvazione, mostrando il pollice rivolto in alto.

– Venite qui, ho creato un accesso esterno alla capsula. – spiegò, aprendo il vetro del mobile che conteneva i supporti medici. – Dobbiamo installare un altro set di elettrodi per connettere Lavi alla simulazione.

– Simulazione? – ripeterono in coro i due scienziati.

– Ecco perché ha iniziato a manifestare attività cerebrale – commentò Reever – il computer lo stimolava in continuazione; il diagnostico che lanciava a ciclo infinito era invece il virus...

– In realtà – corresse Komui – lo scopo della simulazione è far recuperare a Kanda la memoria che il procedimento di messa in stasi ha inibito. Siamo molto vicini al 100 per cento, ma c'è qualcosa che blocca quest'ultima parte di ricordi.

Un rumore di passi proveniente dal corridoio interruppe la conversazione e tutti si voltarono verso la sua origine.

– Fratello, sono riuscita a parlargli, stavolta – disse la nuova arrivata, aggiustandosi il visore che aveva montato sull'occhio destro – ho potuto persino toccarlo, ma è durato poco. Quando arriva agli ultimi pensieri coscienti prima della messa in stasi, mi taglia fuori e torna da capo a inizio simulazione.

Komui la ascoltava con estrema attenzione, le braccia conserte e l'espressione corrucciata. Quindi si voltò verso di lui e anche la ragazza ne seguì lo sguardo, incontrando il suo.

– Lavi. – disse.

– Lenalee – fece eco lui – sei tu...

– La sola e unica.

 

 

Un gran trambusto nel salone a vetri lo distolse dalle sue letture, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia. Il rumore sembrava quasi l'impatto violento di qualcosa sulle vetrate... ma era impossibile, l'abitazione che divideva con il nonno si trovava oltre il centesimo piano di una torre.

Lavi uscì dallo studio e si affacciò nella sala, spostando lo sguardo da una vetrata all'altra, finché il rumore si ripeté e lui rimase senza fiato: c'era qualcuno fuori!

Una graziosa fanciulla vestita con l'uniforme dei Difensori batteva sul vetro col palmo della mano, sospesa in aria grazie a un supporto antigravità agganciato dietro la schiena.

Non avrebbe dovuto aprirle, a quell'altezza non era sicuro sbloccare un vetro; tuttavia, fu proprio ciò che fece. Lei entrò e lo prese per un braccio, cercando di farlo voltare per afferrarlo meglio.

– Dobbiamo andare – disse in tono urgente – vogliono terminare Kanda.

Scosse la testa ripetutamente; no, non era possibile, gli avevano assicurato che non sarebbe stato toccato! La ragazza, chiaramente, lo stava mettendo alla prova.

– Non so chi tu sia, ma un Difensore non parlerebbe mai così – ribatté, divincolandosi – non vengo da nessuna parte con te!

– Lavi, tuo nonno ti ha mentito – insistette lei, mostrandogli un'immagine sul visore che aveva al polso – io non dovrei essere qui, tu non dovresti sapere ciò che stanno per fare, ma mio fratello Komui ha detto che sei importante per Kanda, che devo portarti da lui.

– Tuo fratello... Komui? Non è possibile... – scosse il capo, incredulo, e la ragazza annuì.

– Non sono un clone e non sono chippata – rispose con un sorriso alla domanda inespressa – io sono l'unico Difensore umano esistente. Per ora. Mio fratello rende possibile l'impossibile. Andiamo.

L'afferrò per le spalle, da dietro, e si gettò attraverso la finestra semiaperta.

 

 

– Va tutto bene? – gli chiese una voce ovattata.

Lavi tornò bruscamente alla realtà, mettendo lentamente a fuoco le persone che aveva davanti. Non andava affatto bene, ma non poteva certo rispondere così.

– Sto bene – disse – stavo solo... riflettendo.

Lenalee gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice, come se sapesse esattamente su cosa stesse 'riflettendo'. Abbozzò un sorriso impacciato e prese un profondo respiro.

– Siediti, è tutto pronto – annunciò Komui, sollevando le mani per mostrare i connettori neurali che gli avrebbe applicato – con un po' di fortuna, basterà una sola seduta.

– Cosa dovrei fare, esattamente? – gli chiese lui, temendo la risposta.

– Trovalo – rispose Komui – trova Kanda e portalo con te all'ultimo giorno in cui vi siete visti. Poi aspetta che Lenalee vi riporti indietro.

Gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà fra costernato e disperato; non poteva farlo, non ci riusciva. Non era in grado di sopportare una seconda volta di vivere quel giorno.

– Non chiedermi di rivivere la morte di Yuu... anche se non è morto – mormorò, no, supplicò – non ci riesco, non posso...

Komui gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, l'aria fin troppo seria per il suo usuale piglio scanzonato.

– Ed è esattamente questa la ragione per cui Kanda è tuttora prigioniero nel ripetersi della simulazione. – gli disse. – Anche lui preferisce restare lì, in un limbo senza senso, piuttosto che affrontare di nuovo il dolore di quel giorno. Ha bisogno che tu sia lì con lui. Ha bisogno di sapere che sei lì per restare. Sblocca i suoi ricordi, riportalo al presente, e il computer permetterà che si svegli.

Lavi annuì, le labbra serrate e ogni muscolo in tensione. Voleva Yuu indietro, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riaverlo; anche questo. Si lasciò sistemare sulla poltrona medica, mentre gli altri due Scienziati gli chiudevano gli strap su braccia e gambe e Komui piazzava i connettori sulla sua fronte e poi sulle tempie.

– Sono pronto – disse, trattenendo involontariamente il fiato.

– Lenalee farà da punto fermo perché non ti perda nella simulazione anche tu. – avvisò Komui prima di attivare la connessione.

 

 

Dov'era finita la ragazza? Come mai si era ritrovato per la terza volta in una stanza d'ospedale, steso su un lettino? Per fortuna non era reale, perché adesso era di nuovo seduto sulle sedie di plastica dell'ufficio postale. Prese un profondo respiro. Almeno anche l'impiegata era svanita, una seccatura in meno.

– Kanda-kun?

La ragazza coi codini era tornata e gli sorrideva. Iniziava a essere tutto molto, molto frustrante.

– Che vuoi ancora? – le sibilò contro, in tono ostile. – Non sei stata molto utile, l'ultima volta.

– Ho portato con me un amico, questa – annunciò lei, indicando con il braccio dietro di sé – un amico molto speciale.

Si bloccò: era lui. Il giovane con i capelli rossi, Lavi. Era lui, il punto fermo della sua vita, la persona che amava; quella che l'aveva tradito.

– Non puoi essere reale. – disse in tono piatto, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. Un altro trucchetto di quel posto maledetto?

– Nessuno di noi lo è qui, Yuu. – gli rispose Lavi, abbagliandolo con il suo solito sorriso; quel sorriso caldo, solare, sbarazzino che l'aveva conquistato. Per un momento si perse negli occhi verdi del giovane, desiderando con tutto sé stesso che fosse davvero lì, con lui.

– Stai mentendo – mormorò, forzandosi a riprendere il controllo – come sempre.

Sapeva di non poter vincere a parole con lui, non con il vero Lavi; ma questo non era lui, quindi avrebbe lottato. Qualunque scusa avesse opposto.

– Sai anche tu che non è così, vero? – gli disse; come prevedeva: scuse. – Vieni via con me...

La successiva richiesta lo colpì nel suo punto debole, la mano stesa che aspettava solo di essere stretta era così invitante, irresistibile. Serrò le labbra e si costrinse a ignorare il groppo che gli si stava formando in gola.

– Non toccarmi! – tuonò, scansando la mano con un gesto secco. – Tu mi hai abbandonato! Svanito nel nulla, senza nemmeno una parola! – sibilò poi con rabbia. – Come se io non fossi altro che un giocattolo, da gettare quando non lo vuoi più...

– Non è così semplice, Yuu. – gli giunse in risposta. Patetico. Il vero Lavi avrebbe fatto molto di meglio.

– No? – ribatté con disprezzo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico d'odio.

– No. – ribadì il giovane, lo sguardo fermo, sincero. – Tu eri la persona più importante della mia vita, lo sei ancora, lo sarai sempre. In cuor tuo sai che non ti ho mai abbandonato; solo, è troppo doloroso da ricordare. Vieni. – gli tese di nuovo la mano, e lui sentì il proprio corpo tremare. – Lo faremo insieme.

Voleva che quel giovane fosse davvero Lavi, lo voleva talmente tanto che... e aveva atteso così a lungo che tornasse da lui, così a lungo... si ritrovò fra le sue braccia senza nemmeno sapere come. E svanirono assieme.

Battaglia persa, ancora una volta; stavolta, tuttavia, ne era felice.

 

 

No! Aveva ripreso coscienza sul maledetto lettino medico! Non voleva restare lì, non voleva più ascoltare i medici che discutevano se liberarsi di lui terminandolo o se invece concedergli un'altra possibilità. Ne aveva abbastanza di tutto, senza Lavi.

Senza Lavi? Erano insieme fino a pochi attimi prima. Non aveva alcun senso! Il suo corpo però era ferito gravemente, se il dolore che provava era prova sufficiente.

Il nuovo dottore, Komui, armeggiava con dei macchinari giusto a pochi passi da lui, in silenzio. Non c'era nessun altro, ma a un certo punto udì rumore di passi che si avvicinavano.

La prima a entrare fu la ragazza con i codini; era lì che l'aveva vista, allora? Per quello lei diceva che avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi?

Poi entrò Lavi. Lavi! Sentì il cuore iniziare a battergli forte nel petto, la speranza riaccendersi in lui e bruciare, prepotente. Lavi era tornato!

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andargli incontro, ma era troppo debole; non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, doveva avere un aspetto terribile.

Komui si voltò subito verso i nuovi arrivati, facendo cenni concitati che venissero avanti.

– Lavi, finalmente – disse, nella voce una pesante nota di preoccupazione – devi portarlo subito via e nasconderlo; Lenalee ti aiuterà.

Lo vide avvicinarsi, dolore e gioia insieme nei meravigliosi occhi verdi; gli strinse la mano e fece per aiutarlo a sollevarsi, ma era già troppo tardi. L'uomo coi baffetti e quello biondo con la treccia che lo accompagnava sempre irruppero nella stanza.

– Allora, è tutto pronto? – chiese il primo con impazienza, rivolto al dottore. Poi notò l'intruso accanto a lui e si alterò ancora di più. – Che ci fa un estraneo qui? – sbottò.

L'uomo biondo scambiò un'occhiata carica di sottintesi con Lavi e lui se ne domandò la ragione. Poi Lavi si fece avanti, affrontando entrambi gli uomini, a dispetto della situazione in cui erano.

– Ispettore Link, mi avevate assicurato che non gli sarebbe stato fatto alcun male! – protestò, il tono chiaramente disperato.

Cosa significava? Come mai Lavi era coinvolto in quanto stava accadendo, se l'aveva lasciato ormai molti mesi prima? L'uomo più giovane, quello con la treccia, scosse lievemente la testa, l'aria di pietosa disapprovazione indossata sul viso come un abito.

– Questo non è esatto, Storico Bookman – replicò con calma innaturale – io vi ho solo confermato che, fintanto che il Difensore Kanda avesse continuato a svolgere un servizio impeccabile, non sarebbe stato toccato. Questa condizione è venuta meno e sarà terminato.

Vide Lavi serrare i pugni lungo i fianchi, con forza, e iniziare a tremare.

– Era tutta una macchinazione di mio nonno, dunque – sibilò a denti stretti – mi ha costretto a lasciare Yuu per evitargli un destino che alla fine io stesso ho contribuito a realizzare!

Ora capiva; avrebbe dovuto arrivarci prima, cercarlo, trovare un qualsiasi espediente per ingannare il sistema. Invece, il dolore di aver perso Lavi l'aveva accecato a tal punto, che si era ritrovato esattamente nella situazione che il giovane aveva lottato per evitargli.

Non era colpa di Lavi, era soltanto sua. Meritava di morire.

– Nessuno ti ha costretto, Lavi Bookman – s'intromise l'uomo coi baffetti – hai fatto tutto da solo.

– Non vi permetterò di uccidere Yuu, solo perché per voi è diventato inutile – disse, terribilmente serio – non è un automa. Prova sentimenti, è vivo!

– È un clone – sottolineò l'uomo con la treccia – se prova emozioni, è difettoso e va disattivato. Fatti da parte, Bookman.

Vide Komui allontanarsi lentamente, il volto serio, e indietreggiare verso la console medica. La ragazza, Lenalee, scambiava mute occhiate con lui, mantenendosi sull'attenti contro la parete opposta, a pochi passi dalla porta.

– No. Non lo lascerò di nuovo nelle vostre mani. – disse Lavi. Voleva ribellarsi? Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare insieme a lui, non poteva permetterlo! Cercò di muoversi, ma non ci riusciva. Lavi allargò un braccio, come per sbarrare la strada, l'altro dietro la schiena e... stringeva qualcosa... un'arma? – Yuu è un essere umano, una persona vera. Prova sentimenti per me e io ne provo per lui. Non vi permetterò di portarmelo via!

No! Avrebbe voluto gridare di non farlo, ma riuscì solo a invocarne il nome.

– Lavi! Lavi...

Un suono strozzato, disperato, un lamento di dolore, ma la sua mano protesa non riusciva a toccarlo. Fu allora che Komui apparve come dal nulla dietro di lui, l'espressione terribile, e gli piantò un ago nel collo.

– Komui... perché? – sussurrò Lavi, mentre si accasciava a terra.

Poi Komui gli fu accanto, riservandogli il medesimo trattamento. Il sedativo iniziava già a fare effetto; vide che il bisturi ora era nascosto nella tasca del dottore e distese le labbra in un sorriso muto. Sapeva che Komui poteva leggere nei suoi occhi un silenzioso 'grazie'.

– Portatelo via e rinchiudetelo – udì ordinare in tono imperioso – lo aspetta per lo meno un'accusa di insubordinazione. Dottor Lee – disse poi la voce – faccia quel che deve.

Stava per morire, ma non era triste, né spaventato. Sapeva che Lavi era vivo e stava bene. Fu messo dentro una capsula, collegato a una miriade di elettrodi. Fissò il volto del dottore con occhi vuoti mentre il portello a vetro si chiudeva su di lui.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu la ragazza coi codini avvicinarsi e ricevere una piccola scheda.

– Lenalee, fa' quel che ti ho detto – le disse il dottore – fra poco sarà tutto finito.

Una seconda scheda fu inserita nella console della capsula e lui fu inghiottito dal nulla.

 

 

Lavi poteva sentire le lacrime scivolargli lungo le guance e l'eco non molto distante di esclamazioni di esultanza. Aprì gli occhi con cautela e si guardò attorno: il laboratorio. Cercò di muoversi, ma era ancora bloccato sulla poltrona medica. Prima che potesse protestare, Reever si chinò su di lui per liberarlo.

– È stato un successo – gli disse, il volto raggiante – vieni, sono sicuro che vuoi essere tu ad aprire il portello e svegliarlo.

Si alzò e posò la mano sul lato della capsula: era calda e tutte le spie luminose si erano accese; poi si udì un suono sordo, come di aria espulsa. Si era decompressa! Era pronta per essere aperta!

Si affacciò con prudenza sul vetro. Il viso di Yuu era sereno, gli occhi chiusi, pareva dormire ancora e la cosa un poco lo preoccupava.

– Coraggio, sveglialo – lo esortò Komui – hai aspettato ben cinque anni.

Con cautela, premette il comando di apertura e osservò il vetro sollevarsi. Yuu era così bello nella sua immobilità, il viso così sereno. Delle ferite che aveva quel giorno non c'era più alcuna traccia.

Tese una mano a carezzargli una guancia, poi si chinò su di lui e posò le labbra sulle sue. Un bacio casto ma intenso, seppure nella sua brevità.

Si sarebbe davvero svegliato? Il respiro che gli riempì d'improvviso i polmoni diceva senz'altro di sì e il giovane spalancò gli occhi, come chi si destasse bruscamente da un incubo. Confuso, annaspò per parlare, ma lui gli buttò le braccia al collo.

– Yuu! Yuu, sei vivo! Sei vivo… – prese a mormorare, scoprendosi incapace di smettere quella litania.

– Lasciami respirare, brutto idiota – gli arrivò in risposta un familiare insulto.

Lavi rise, rise di cuore, e sollevò il giovane di peso, depositandolo fuori della sua prigione. Questi si strinse a lui, ancora non perfettamente in grado di reggersi in piedi da solo, e gettò uno sguardo sui presenti.

– Grazie – disse – per averci aiutato.

– Dovere. – rispose Komui. – Adesso, però, è imperativo che spariate. Cambieremo il sistema; quel giorno, però, non è oggi.

L'uomo fece un cenno alla sorella e Lenalee porse loro una busta. Kanda la fissò, perplesso, poi cercò lo sguardo di Lavi. Il giovane sospirò piano; non si era mai illuso che fosse facile.

– Cosa sono? – chiese, altrettanto confuso.

– Documenti falsi – rispose Komui, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo – e ogni tanto fateci sapere come state.

– Non posso sparire dalla sera alla mattina, mio nonno mi farebbe cercare. – obiettò Lavi, immaginando già la caccia all’uomo che ne sarebbe seguita. – Ci scoprirebbero subito.

Komui gli sorrise con aria comprensiva; si aspettava quelle domande.

– I documenti sono per Kanda. Lui non esiste come persona, senza quelli sì, che vi scoprirebbero subito. – Spiegò. – Tu, invece, è sufficiente che chieda di essere trasferito. Il Generale Tiedoll non ha potuto impedire che fosse ordinata la disattivazione di Kanda, ma ha sostenuto nell’ombra ogni mia azione. – Lavi non si aspettava una tale organizzazione fra i dissidenti, anzi, non credeva ci fosse una vera opposizione al governo. Fissò l’uomo con stupore.

– Mi stai dicendo che si è formata una specie di ‘resistenza’? – chiese, sperando in cuor suo che, per quanto folle fosse quell’idea, potesse funzionare.

Komui annuì.

– C’è un posto che ti aspetta a Innocence City – confermò – chiedi il trasferimento e ti sarà assegnato. Una volta lì, potremo lavorare insieme per costruire un futuro migliore per tutti noi.

Lavi si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo del giovane fra le sue braccia. Gli lesse negli occhi la stessa bruciante speranza che ardeva nel suo cuore.

– Che ne dici, Yuu, tentiamo la sorte a Innocence City? – domandò, conoscendo già la risposta. Kanda, difatti, non esitò ad annuire.

– Se si tratta di combattere, io sono sempre pronto. – disse.

Komui strinse le loro mani nelle proprie, prontamente imitato da Lenalee e dagli altri due scienziati, che si unirono al gesto simbolico di unire le forze di tutti.

– Allora è deciso – annunciò, battendo sulla spalla di Lavi con fare compiaciuto – buona fortuna, ragazzi. Ci sentiamo presto per la vostra prima missione al servizio dell’Ordine Oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che pochi di voi conosceranno il romanzo di Robert Silverberg che mi ha ispirato questa ambientazione fantascientifica, quindi sperando che vi venga voglia di leggerlo, si intitola "Ali della Notte". Se avevate pensato a 'Divergent', ebbene anche l'autore di quei libri si è ispirato a Silverberg, considerato che "Ali della notte" ha vinto il premio Hugo nel 1969.


End file.
